Local search suggestions provide users personalized recommendations on locations, such as restaurants and museums, they may like to visit. The recommendation is typically based on user specified personal preferences. The process typically requires a user, in addition to defining their personal preferences, to request a search and then successively refine the search until an appropriate place is suggested and the user can take action. Users desire to obtain personalized recommendations that take into account the context of the user's current location and require minimal input from the user.